


safe house

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: raina's not fond of being cooped up. but at least it's better than being with hydra.





	safe house

“What?”Raina snaps.

Piper raises an eyebrow at her.“What?”

“What are you grinning about?” Raina crosses her arms and deepens her glare.“There’s no reason to gloat about having me locked up.”

“Don’t think safe houses technically count as being locked up,”Piper says, that insufferable grin back on her face.

Raina huffs.“Maybe not. But stop being so happy about me being miserable.”

“I’m not.” Piper’s smile softens.“It’s just that you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Raina turns away to hide how her cheeks flush at the agent’s words.

Being cooped up is really getting to her, apparently.


End file.
